The storing of objects such as keys is a common problem for automobile dealers, hotels, hospitals and numerous other companies and institutions. For many cases, it is desirable to have a record of the user of a key in the event that the key is needed by another person. The are many situations in which the keys must be secured so that there is no unauthorized use of the keys in general and the person taking a key should be identified and authorized for the use of the key. Sign out sheets are sometimes used but often the person taking a key is negligent in keeping records, or possibly forgetful, or is convinced that the short use of the key does not require the awkward procedures of "signing-out" and "signing-in" for the key. Such a system has many obvious problems, not to mention the severe problem of personnel turn-over and the possibility that an important key may be kept by a fired or disgruntled ex-employee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,915 to Cobb describes a key storage and monitoring system in which keys are stored on specific associated pegs. Each peg has a dial which must be turned to release a key and the person removing the key can turn the dial to show a code so a subsequent person can identify who has a missing key. The Cobb system, however, requires the cooperation of the users because the patent indicates that rotation of the dial releases a key, not entry of a code. The system has many other weaknesses including the severe requirement that the keys be returned to predetermined locations. The system has highly limited security because it allows users to obtain keys even if the users fail to enter the correct information.
Although the secure storage and access for keys is important, there are many other objects, often much larger, which also require secure storage. It is preferable that a secure storage system have different levels of security so that some employees may be assigned access to specified groups of objects while a manager may have access to all objects. It is also preferable that a secure storage system require users to enter information as a prerequisite to the removal of an object and that at any time information as to the removal and return of objects be readily available.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the secure storage system allow the random positioning of returned objects while providing all the information about the past and current disposition of the objects.
The present invention overcomes the weaknesses and drawbacks of the prior art and provides a storage system and device for the secure storage of objects which requires user information before an object can be removed and allows the return of the object at a random position in the storage system. In addition, the invention allows the generation of reports relating to the activity of the users of the objects.